


Gathering a Team

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: AU, Brotherly Affection, Forming a team, Gen, Rangers vs. Nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kimberly Hart gave the Wild West counterparts to her teammates morphers, she ended up creating a new universe where the powers have been handed down for decades.  Wes is the newest holder of the Red Power with Jen and Lucas helping him as they fight through WWII against the Nazis, but they're about to find their final two teammates in a place they never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering a Team

**Author's Note:**

> Akume and I were talking about Kim traveling into the Wild West and whether or not that was canonically in the timeline. She insisted that it was a different AU. I ran with it.
> 
> So, after Kim left, they kept being Rangers, passing the power down and changing it as needed which is why the uniforms change to match the team in our universe. The Red Rangers pass it down to who they think is best. I didn't bother changing the names slightly like they did for that episode because I found it silly.
> 
> Finally, let's be honest: I've watched Captain America one too many times and just wanted to have Power Rangers fighting Nazis. So, there is that. Enjoy!

Wes looked over at Jen. Technically, he was in charge of the operation, but both Lucas and he would quietly defer to Jen anyway. It was only because she was a woman that she wasn't in charge in the first place. Rangers didn't have that sort of issue. After all, it had been a woman who had pulled the first team together back in the days of the West in order to take down the first foes they'd had. And throughout history since, both sexes had been treated the same. Captain Leo had led the charge back in the Great War, but it was well-known that Ms. Morgan had been the one to lay down her life to save a city that had been threatened. And Carter had told him several times that they'd probably all be dead if it wasn't for Dana's amazing medical skills. So if Jen was better leading, they'd let her lead and just not tell anyone. This was probably why Sergeant Myers hated them to be honest: They didn't follow the military's rules and authority. Wes firmly believed that they needed to listen to the Power first and the military second. Especially since this was the first time that a Ranger team had been pulled in a human war, even if they tended to fight the monsters those humans created. Which had led them to their goal today as he pulled his mind back to listen to what Jen was saying. “There's too many for a frontal assault,” she reminded them. Both men nodded. “But, we can distract them. Lucas, take one of the jeeps.”

“Can you drive a foreign automobile?” Wes asked.

“He can drive anything,” she said confidently for him. Not for the first time, Wes felt a twinge of jealousy over his teammates knowledge of each other's abilities and what the other could do. The fact that the two of them had grown up together, however, probably helped as did them serving together throughout the war. Wes had grown up with a brother and he'd supposedly had rich friends, but he hadn't kept up with any of them other than Alex. Both brothers had been disowned by their father for getting involved with all of this. When Wes had gotten his morpher, Alex had immediately asked for a transfer in order to oversee his 'little brother' and bring him back safely. The fact that they were twins and Alex was only two days older hadn't deterred him. Alan had had plans for his sons that he wasn't pleased weren't turning out well. Especially since their birth had costed his wife's life so he hadn't had any other children to make plans of.

Lucas snuck into the jeep and looked at the other two who gave him a quick nod as he took off. Sure enough, it caused enough of a ruckus that they were able to sneak through everyone. Wes watched as his teammate calmly took down one of the guards and he glanced inside before popping back out. “Five scientists,” he said. “And two experiments.”

“How far gone?” She asked.

“They still look human,” he offered. Jen nodded.

“We'll worry about it if they start to attack. Don't turn your back on the scientists,” she reminded him. He nodded and tried to hide the shiver. Waking up in one of the hospitals with Lucas and Jen's panicked looks hadn't been one of his favorite times. Neither had the month long quarantine his brother had insisted on for the safety of the team. The two headed in and morphed. Which was fortunate as while the scientists didn't mutate, they did send in people who had. It didn't take long before Wes and Jen had all of them down for the count. Wes demorphed and headed over to where one of the experiments, a woman was crouched, holding the other, a teenaged boy to her. He forced a smile on his face and knelt down, not getting too close. Jen stood further back, just watching.

“Can you speak English?” He asked. She nodded. “Can he?”

She nodded again, still looking at him as if she was ready to tear him apart if he moved funny. He didn't blame her. “I'm Wes and that's Jen. We're a Special Forces group for the allies.”

“American,” she said carefully. He blinked as she carried an American accent as well. He nodded. “Trip. Wake up.”

The boy in her arms did as she asked though he still looked dazed and confused. Wes looked at her. “Is he sick?”

“It's what they did to him,” the woman admitted. “I'm Katie.”

“Okay, Katie,” he said, still staying calm. “Let's get the two of you out of here.”

She stood up and followed, less cautiously now. They made it to the door where Lucas was coming toward them. The fact that he was being shot at was a minor problem, but Jen and Wes just hurried the rescued civilians into the jeep and morphed again. Lucas took their queue and did the same as the Nazis behind them swore a blue streak. At least, Wes was pretty sure they were swearing. Alex had the ear for languages, not him. Jen and Wes shot back at them as Lucas drove. Katie kept Trip's head down, not a hard task considering he was holding it in pain, when he called out.

“It's a trap!” He screamed. Jen looked down.

“How?”

“They're waiting for us!” He yelled, clutching his head as Katie pulled him to her even more. Lucas stepped on the brakes just before several jeeps came seemingly out of nowhere at them. He muttered a curse.

“Jen!” He yelled. She looked behind them and in front and sighed.

“Stay in the car,” she ordered Katie and Trip as the other three jumped out and tried to hold them off. Katie just watched as most of them fell back. She looked down at Trip.

“Stay here,” she said gently. His eyes widened. “They need help.”

He looked ready to protest that he could help too, but she was already out of the car. Trip bit his lip as Katie rushed in, punching one back hard enough that she easily broke some ribs as well as getting him away. He looked to see the blue member of the team try to shoot, but threw his weapon back when it seemed to malfunction. Trip raced toward it, picking it up and then dashing back into the car and staying down. He fiddled with it and smiled before looking at Blue. A name came to mind. “Lucas!”

The man almost seemed startled when he called his name, but Trip did his best to throw the blaster back, it landing at his feet. Lucas picked it up and took a shot. He glanced at it for half a second and then proceeded to get further back and fight from a distance.

Katie had managed to keep them off of Wes' back which he very much appreciated. He watched as she moved around and slammed another one. It was raw power with no real skill behind it, but it was doing the job. Wes kept his head in the fight, but Carter's voice rang in his ears. _“Listen to me, Wes, I gave you the ability to morph, but you can't do it alone. You're going to need to give these to four other people to fight with you. You'll know if you can trust them or not. Trust yourself.”_ He felt the last two he had. Alex had insisted on pulling in Jen and Lucas. They'd worked together before and he trusted them. Since Wes didn't have anyone else in mind, he hadn't protested and he was glad he didn't. Now, though, now he felt like this was right. Jen was the leader because she knew what she was doing, but Carter had put the team in his hands. He pulled one of them out. “Katie! Use this!”

He tossed it to her and she paused for a minute as he kept them off her. “What is it?”

“A morpher! Just yell 'It's Morphin' Time!'” He instructed. She shrugged and did so. The uniform fell around her and she paused for a minute and then looked at him. He motioned to the fight and she dove into it. Wes turned his attention back to the jeep. Katie was helping to keep things under control, a new powerhouse for them. He watched as Trip tossed Lucas' blaster back to him. He made his way to Trip and took the helmet off as he ducked down next to him. He pulled out a green morpher.

“I can't fight,” Trip argued. “Not like Katie.”

“I think you'll add something else instead,” Wes said. “Take it.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Never been more sure,” he answered. Trip did and followed Wes' instructions. Unlike Katie who he just let do what she wanted, he kept Trip closer to him. Fortunately, what the kid didn't know about fighting, he made up for in weapons expertise. The teen's mind was racing as he figured out how the weapons worked and how to direct them. Human nazis shot from behind their mutated comrades. Trip was able to shoot between the mutants and hit those in the back.

When they'd managed to break through part of them, they made their way back on foot to their own vehicle they'd arrived in and quickly got in. They'd give the other side a bloody eye so getting out before they recovered was in their best interest. Jen waited about ten minutes after they were out of sight before she nodded and they demorphed. Katie looked at Wes. “What are you?”

“Power Rangers,” he answered. “And you two are Power Rangers now too.”

“About that,” Jen snapped and Wes tried not to wince as he turned to look at her. “You can't just randomly decide to give morphers to someone you don't know!”

“Sure I can,” Wes said. “Carter did it.”

“Alex has told you again and again that Carter isn't the best person for you to mimic,” she snapped. He rolled his eyes.

“Would you stop taking his side just because you guys are getting married after the war?” He asked. “Carter knows what he's doing and I know what I'm doing. I saved him, I got his morpher. Katie saved me, I gave her a morpher.”

“And Trip?” Jen asked. Wes clapped Trip on the shoulder, smiling at him.

“He's our brains,” he said. “It'll be fine. I'll talk to Alex.”

Jen didn't look happy, but she let it go. Lucas hadn't said a word. Katie, on the other hand, just pulled him into a painful hug and Trip leaned in closer to both of them. They headed back to the base as Jen gave a quick debrief to Alex. To none of the veteran Ranger's surprise, Alex ordered the rest out while Wes stayed.

“I'm assuming that Lieutenant Scott already informed you that your decision was immature and dangerous?” Alex snapped.

“Actually she just said that I shouldn't give morphers out to random people and I had to deal with you brainwashing her against Carter,” Wes said easily. Alex had always had more of a presence than Wes. He'd been smarter, knew what he was doing, stayed out of trouble. When the war broke out, he'd jumped at the call. It was why Alex was in charge now. And it was why Wes tended to listen to him. Today, however, wasn't one of the days he was backing down.

“Carter never should have given a civilian that kind of fire power just because the civilian was stupid enough to help him,” Alex argued. It was an old fight. “And you can't just randomly pick people!”

“I can!” Wes snapped back. “In fact, I was supposed to. But I didn't have anyone in mind. I'm glad I have Jen and Lucas, but it was supposed to be my choice! I choose Katie and Trip. Now we're even!”

“Even?” Alex asked.

“You chose two and I chose two,” Wes answered.

“I never wanted you chosen!” Alex snapped.

“And I put up with you being my boss because of that!” Wes argued. Alex still looked unhappy. “Katie has super strength. Jen and Lucas can teach her how to fight and we'll have that kind of power on our side. Trip good with mechanics. And there's something else there. He knew that we were heading into a trap. They did something to his mind. Jen leads. Lucas is great with vehicles.”

“And you?” Alex asked.

“I don't know yet,” Wes answered. “But I'm able to back them up.”

“He keeps us together.” Both Alex and Wes whipped their head around to see Trip and Katie in the doorway, Katie having been the one who spoke. Both of them looked ready to fight for Wes if necessary. She turned her attention to the Red Ranger. “That's what you did. You helped me have a safer way to help and you protected Trip and assured him you needed him. You trusted Lucas' driving and you followed Jen's lead for the most part. You're the one who connects us.”

“We need him,” Trip agreed. “And we want to help.”

Alex looked at them and then back to his brother. He sighed, knowing when he'd lost. “I guess you have a full team now.”

“We'll make you proud,” Wes assured him. Alex's stern face softened considerably.

“You already have, Wes,” he said quietly. “Just come home safe.”

“We will,” he assured him. The twins clasped arms and nodded to each other. Alex turned to Trip and Katie.

“I expect you to take your training seriously,” he said firmly. “Trip, do not take anything apart without permission. Katie, make sure you get a handle on that strength. If anyone gives you trouble, send them to me. All three of you are dismissed.”

Wes nodded and quickly led the other two out, leaning in. “He means 'welcome to the team',” Wes offered. Trip smiled.

“He's just worried,” he assured him. “And he likes us.”

Wes blinked and looked at him. “You can tell?”

Trip looked at Katie who nodded and then back at Wes. “I could hear it,” he admitted.

Wes glanced behind him and then to Trip. “Let's keep that between us for now,” he said. He led them back to where Jen and Lucas were waiting. Jen looked at him expectantly and he grinned as he spoke. “They're staying.”

She nodded and Lucas gave a small grin in amusement. She turned to Trip and Katie. “Welcome to the team,” she said. Lucas just gave a nod. Wes leaned back as his team got to know each other. He'd have to tell Carter later, but for now, he was just happy to be at full strength. They had a very good chance of winning this now.


End file.
